Everybody Loves Wrex!
by sirtoast
Summary: Small, short stories about Wrex and some small adventurers! Kinda like a sit-com. It's also me trying my hand at writing fan fic, so any feedback is welcomed as I'm new to this whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

_One day on the citadel; Wrex, Commander Shepard, and Garrus were standing in an elevator going to the presidium._ Wrex grunts and turns toward Garrus. "Hey Garrus, who'd win in a fight, me – or that Kaidan guy" Garrus shakes his head and looks at Wrex. "Why would you fight Kaidan?"

"Because, he's got biotics like me; I bet mine are stronger then his, I am KROGEN after all, and he's just a soft human. No offense Shepard." Shepard looks back at Wrex. "Don't worry about it Wrex, just no fighting fellow squad mates." Shepard faces forward again, staring at the elevator doors. Wrex looks at Sheaprd. "I'm not saying I was going to fight him-"

Garrus throws his hands up into the air, interrupting Wrex. "But you're asking who would win in a fight!"

"I'm just wondering IF we fought - who would win."

"Does it matter?"

"Hey Shepard: Who's a better shot, you or Garrus?"

Garrus lets out a heavy breath. "Did you seriously just say that? There's no contest! Shepard is good but you've seen me in action - no one beats the Garrus Vakarian."

Wrex gives Garrus a deep stare. "Your response simply adds to my reasoning! You've just proved my point for me!"

"Hey…" Shepard shyly turns around, barely having any volume in his voice. " I just wanted to say…"

Wrex gives a harsh look towards Shepard. "Hush Sheaprd, I was simply proving a point. Isn't that what you humans do all the time? Anyways as I was saying Garrus…"

Garrus lets out a quiet chuckle. "But that's different. You're just wondering who would win in a fight. The example you provided dealt with a person's aim – and my own. A person's aim is much more personal then just your ego about winning a fight with Kaidan."

"So you're saying I would win in a fight with Kaidan."

"That's not what I said Wrex."

"I heard what you said! We Korgens have excellent ears – and shouldn't you be back on the ship doing some calibrations anyways? Or complaining about C-sec?"

Shepard spins around on his heals and angrily stares at both Garrus and Wrex. "That's enough! Both of you get in line! This elevator is probably almost over by now, and I won't have some of my best men arguing about such trivial things on the presidium. You'll make me look bad."

Wrex lets out a hearty laugh as Shepard turns back around. "Did you hear that Garrus? I'm one of Shepard's best men." Wrex folds his arms across his chest. "Yea, I'd beat Kaidan in a fight." Garrus puts his hand up to his head and lets out a sigh. Shepard hangs his head down as the elevator doors open. He slowly turns his head and looks at Garrus

"That's our Wrex!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere in the Attican Traverse, aboard the famous Alliance Vessle only known as The Normandy - is a slightly upset Kaidan Alenko. _The elevator doors in the Normandy open, and Kaidan storms out with an obvious upset look upon his face. He makes his way towards the mess hall and quickly sees Wrex leaning on a nearby wall, polishing his shotgun. Kaidan approaches Wrex with an accusatory tone in his voice. "So I heard you wanted to fight me?"

Wrex looks up at Kaidan, snickers, and goes back to polishing his shot gun. "I never said I wanted to fight you. I was just wondering who would win in a fight between us."

"Don't try and talk your way out of this Wrex, Shepard told me everything."

"Shepard? Damn, he really does have a mouth like a varren, always yapping about everything and asking questions about every little thing."

"You shouldn't talk bad about the Commander, its not like he had to bring you along."

"Shepard knows full well that he needs me. I'm a Krogen Battlemaster! Anyone that wouldn't want me as an ally is either stupid or on Saren's payroll."

"Look, I don't want to have any problems with you if we're going to be working together. It doesn't matter who would beat who in a fight."

"Bah, the words of someone who knows they'll lose! Why don't you go grow a quad and then come talk to me."

"Excuse me!"

Jokers voice booms on the comm. "Uh Shepard, we've got an issue down in the Crew's quarters; might want to go check it out before Wrex splats Kaidan all over the floor."

Wrex lets out a hearty laugh. "Hah! Even joker thinks I'll beat you in a fight!"

Kaidan looks down and shakes his head. Commander Shepard bursts from the elevator doors and heads towards the two. "WREX. KAIDAN. WHAT THE HELL –" Wrex calmly looks at Shepard. "Calm down Shepard, its not like anything's going to happen. You humans are so easily worked up over little questions. Besides, Kaidan came to ME! It must have been my manly aroma that dragged him over here – couldn't resist when he smelled the fumes of a true manly biotic! HAH!"

Kaidan opens his mouth for a comeback, but Shepard puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go Kaidan. It's just Wrex, he's always like this."

"Damn right Shepard! Now if you'll excuse me I've got some Krogen things to do. It's not like you humans would understand." Wrex walks off towards the elevator chuckling.

Shepard shrugs his shoulders and looks at Kaidan. "Well, what can I say: That's our Wrex!"


End file.
